It Was Sunny
by SSJ5-Gohan
Summary: A Goddess descends upon Earth. Unfortunately she descends in an unfortunate place... Gohan's bath. Can Gohan help her return to her home, while keeping his sanity and his pride intact? Read and find out!


**It Was Sunny**

** By: ** **Hard Candy Vegetto**

**My Disclaimer: I do not own this story nor do I take credit for writing it. I am posting this here, because I feel this story deserves to be read! It's fantastically written, and the characters are, to a point, well in character. I have tried to contact the author, but I had no luck in getting anything, so if he/she is still out there and wants me to get rid of this, I will. The original story only goes up to, I think, Chapter 4, but I'm going to try and finish what the author couldn't. If there's somebody who thinks they have an idea how to finish it, and want's to take a stab at him, please do! God knows, it's probably better than what I could come up with. And I'm sad to notice that there's still a lack in Gohan Crossovers. .**

**So with further ado… It Was Sunny!**

Author Disclaimer:

DBZ… Akira Toriyama

AH! My Goddess! … Kosuke Fujishima

My name won't be found anywhere, so don't bother suing… all you'll get is the 38 cents in my pocket.

It was a sunny, peaceful morning at the Son ranch. It was a morning like any other, the birds singing and ChiChi cooking as she hummed to herself and the newest addition to the Son family. She awoke early these days as she was slowed down by her protruding belly. She was due any week now.

"Gohan," she called in a singing voice, "Go wash up before breakfast!" She caught a movement in the corner of her eye and turned towards the window. A tall green figure was standing in the yard. She frowned slightly as her son came into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Uh… to…. visit?" He was a terrible liar he thought as he hung his head in shame. "To train, but only for a little bit. A couple hours, I swear!" ChiChi smiled sadly. Her son was so subdued lately and would sit at his desk for hours, staring into space instead of studying. He seemed in much better spirits for days after Piccolo was around. She sighed. Ever since his father opted to remain dead, he had been more like a man of fifty than a boy of thirteen.

"A couple of hours, but then you study, ok?" Gohan's broke out into a grin that threatened to explode his face.

"Thank you Mom!" He ran outside clutching his towel.

"That's two hours Gohan! Two!" ChiChi called after him.

"I'll only be a few minutes Piccolo!" Gohan called as he made his way to the outdoor bath barrel that ChiChi had already filled and set to warm. Piccolo grunted his approval and made his way to a tree on the other side of the yard. Gohan sighed as he lowered his naked form into the hot water.

"AAKKK!" A girl with long black hair sat up in the water. She blinked at him. He blinked at her. The only sounds were the twitters of the mountain sparrows as they stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly the sounds of those birds taking to the air accompanied her shriek.

"PERVERT!" She pressed her palm to his chest and pushed him away, expelling them both from the water. She blinked at him again twice before covering her eyes and screaming.

"OH GROSS!" Gohan's face burned hotter than all the fires in Hell as he immediately realized what was `gross'. He scrambled for his towel.

"What's going on here?" Piccolo asked standing beside Gohan, who was still on the ground, clutching the bunched towel to his crotch, staring at the girl. "Well?" he asked again after not getting a reply.

"S…she was in the bath," Gohan managed to whisper, not tearing his eyes from the girl. Her hands lowered and she glared at the boy.

"I was _not_ you PERVERT! You were NAKED! AHH, I can't believe I almost saw it!" At the mention of `it', Gohan's face ascended to a new level of red and his eyes widened in horror.

"Gohan! What the hell is going on back here? You're supposed… oh…" ChiChi blinked.

"Thank you very much." ChiChi smiled as the girl shyly accepted the bowl of rice.

"So…Skuld, was it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Where are you from Skuld and what are you doing out here in the mountains all alone?"

"Um… I guess I got lost. I really don't know where I live from here because I just got here and I didn't really see how…Sorry…"

"Mom, maybe she could call her parents." Skuld's shoulders tensed and she glared at Gohan from behind her bowl. _GRR… how dare he talk about me like I'm not right here!_

"May I use your phone Mrs. Son?" ChiChi smiled and instructed Gohan to show her to the telephone in the sitting room.

"Yes Mom." Gohan said uneasily. To Skuld he said, "Follow me miss."

"So… what kind of name is Skuld?" Gohan asked, putting his hand behind his head.

"What kind of a name is _Gohan_?" she shot back.

"I was just asking…" He gave her the trademark Son grin, which caused her to smile despite herself. He gestured towards the phone.

"A little privacy…" He shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped just outside the kitchen doorway, and began to concentrate on listening for her voice. She was whispering, but he could hear and see way better that human. She grumbled and slammed the phone down.

"Why can't I get through to Yggdrasil…? Belldandy… Urd…Where am I?" She sniffled.

"The 437 mountain area." Skuld swiped her tears away with her sleeve before turning to him. "If you can't get through, I have a friend who can help. She's a genius!" Skuld thought for a moment. _I bet_ _**I**_ _can make an invention to help, but I don't have any tools. I bet this friend of his has the tools I need._

"Is it far?"

"Well, yeah… she's out by West City, but I can get us there really fast." He blushed slightly as Skuld fingered her wet shorts set.

"Ok, but I need to get dry first." Gohan furrowed his brow.

"Um… you can wear some of my clothes Skuld." She smiled wickedly.

"Shows what you know rice boy. I can change, but _you_ have to turn around." Gohan looked completely confused.

"Huh?" That was as much all his countless hours of study could come up with.

"Turn around!" He shrugged. "Cover your eyes too!"

"Sheesh. Alright…" He did as she asked. He felt a sudden wind stir his hair. He turned to see her wearing a short black skirt set with a vest and pale blue blouse, which resembled a school uniform, without the pleats. _Wow... she's sooo cute…_ Gohan felt his cheeks warm. "Um… I like your outfit."

Um… thanks." She looked away, pink staining her cheeks. She looked at Gohan for a moment. He was wearing a tank top and training gi pants. _I've never seen a boy with muscles like his before…_ "Let's get this over with."

"Uh, ok. Let's go outside, but I have to tell my mother that we're going."

"Sure, whatever." She followed him into the kitchen, giving ChiChi and the nosy green man a bow. "If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Son. Mr. Piccolo."

"Bye!"

"So, _you're_ going to _fly_ us there?" she said crossing her arms. _Humans are sooo dumb._ "How exactly?"

"Well, I can fly. Like a bird does. Well, not _really_ like a bird." He laughed and put his hand behind his head.

"Liar! Humans can't fly!" She balled her hands into fists at her sides. Her situation was serious and he was playing around.

"Hey! I can too. Watch this!" He shot off about 40 feet before descending a little. About 20 feet off the ground he laughed. "Told you… HEY! Where's she go?" He spun around at a tap on his shoulder to see Skuld with a smug smile.

"You're not human, are you?" Gohan smiled weakly and shook his head slowly. "Well, that's ok? I'm a goddess. What are you?"

"I'm Saiyajin… well, half Saiyajin. You're a goddess? Like an angel?"

"I guess you could say that."

"No wonder you just appeared like that in the bath this morning." They both blushed recalling the incident. _No wonder she's sooo pretty…_

"Let's fly rice boy." They flew side by side and Gohan spent most of the time stealing glances at his newest companion. He'd never really met a girl before and he that made him nervous as hell. About halfway there, she let out a cry of surprise as he grabbed her hand and picked up speed, laughing as she screamed the whole way.

**Author's Notes: Oh yeah, `Gohan' also means `cooked rice' or `meal' in Japanese. That's why Skuld, being the charming girl she is decides to call Gohan `rice boy'.**

**I hope you like this people. This is my first attempt at a fanfic.**


End file.
